Ice Cream, Parks and Rope Bridges
by Rodgie-xx
Summary: Kurt discovers that something as simple as ice cream may just have magic powers.   Collection of Klaine One Shot from my head!verse
1. Ice Cream Cones

**I must warn you now, but be prepared for fluff. This is just a little bit of motivation to keep my muse alive as I write my other story, which accidentally got deleted of off fan fiction (blame my brother). It may be uploaded again later or updated with a newer version. **

**I adore Kurt and Blaine, and thought about kiddie!Klaine. They are too cute so I had to write something. In my head they have been best friends since they were four and live next door to each other. There may be some more one shots involving this !verse in the future, I already have ideas that I can build on.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Kurtie..." Blaine whined, rubbing his thumb gently across the taller boy's palm affectionately. "Why can't we go get ice cream?"<p>

Kurt groaned, turning his back on his best friend for the past three years, closing his blue eyes to soak in the sunlight. "Blaine, we only just ate lunch..."

It was true, Kurt's mother, Elizabeth was dozing with a book in her hand, hat covering her head and sunglasses perched at the end of her nose, on a red picnic blanket, crusts from discarded peanut butter sandwiches surrounding her. Blaine had forgone eating them, stating that he didn't want his hair getting any curlier, it was already out of control. The Hummel pair laughed at the boy.

"But I'm still hungry," his head of dark curls rested on Kurt's shoulder, a pleading look in his eyes, bottom lip protruding in a pout. Time to bring in the puppy dog eyes.

"You're always hungry," the older boy quipped, unaffected.

The summer sun beat down harshly on the predominately metal equipment in the children's playground, it was ridiculously hot outside yet the two boys had insisted on coming to the park that day. They had been going every day all summer with Kurt's mom and weren't about to break that tradition any time soon.

Clutching at his friends arm Blaine slunk around, fingers trailing along Kurt's arm. "I'll share with you. I promise. You can even pick the flavour. Please, please Kurtie, please."

The begging continued for several minutes until Kurt finally gave in with an indignant huff and a look only a seven year old could posses. "Fine," he hissed, halfheartedly. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at Blaine, he was too adorable. "But I get to pick the flavour." Strutting away he left the overjoyed boy behind, who had to leap in order to keep up. They linked hands, fingers intertwined innocently, as they walked.

"Yay," Blaine cried, halting so abruptly in front of the ice cream stand that Kurt ran into his back.

The two seven year olds blinked up at the kindly man serving. He smiled sweetly down, pulling his cap over his sweaty forehead, picking up a shiny metal scoop. "What can I get you boys?" He asked.

Kurt stepped forward with his spindly legs and thin frame. "One scoop of vanilla," his gaze flickered to catch Blaine's face fall slightly, "actually, one scoop of chocolate ice cream, please." The man nodded and proceeded to scoop out the ice cream.

The small boy looked up at his friend with wide hazel eyes. "You didn't have to get my favourite flavour. I know what you think about getting chocolate on your coat." He squeezed their conjoined hands.

"It makes you smile, and I like seeing you happy." Kurt said, turning back to the ice cream vendor, thrusting the small hand clutching rumpled bills forward. Exchanging the money for the sticky treat the boys retreated back to the shade, sliding down against an old tree.

Systematically they took turns licking the cone, carefully avoiding it dripping on their hands. Unfortunately being a hot day it melted quicker than expected and the melted chocolate ice cream got all over their faces, staining around their mouths. Kurt allowed Blaine to finish it off, watching as the shorted boy feverishly savoured the treat with a soft smile on his face.

They ended up sitting under the tree what felt like hours, talking about their favourite Disney movies for planning an up and coming tea party they would partake in later that week in Kurt's front yard. Somewhere along their conversation Blaine had grown bored and had begun to poke at Kurt with a stick, claiming it to be a magic wizard wand. This resulted in the retaliation of Kurt and the boys dissolved into a full sword 'wand' fight.

"Boys," Elizabeth called, their heads snapping up to look at her, sticking in hand clanging on the ground, "It's time to go."

She took both of their hands and led them on their short walk home, depositing Blaine back at his doorstep. They two seven year olds waved at each other over the low fence. "See you tomorrow Blaine," Kurt called as he stepped inside.

"Bye Kurtie!"

* * *

><p>When Kurt's mother died he was a wreck. The eight year old refused to leave his bed and hid away in his room, not allowing even his father to enter. Every night he would cry until his eyes were red and swollen and he fell asleep.<p>

It was a week after Elizabeth's funeral when a small tapping could be heard at his window. Sniffing wiping his eyes the small boy crawled across his bed to look out of his second story window. Smiling at him from the opposite window was Blaine, a small pebble clasped in his hand. Kurt waved meekly, a ghost of a smile on his face, shoving the window open.

Blaine turned with a wide grin to pick something up. He appeared moments later with a coil of rope with planks of wood attached haphazardly. The previous year they had scrounged up enough rope and wood to make a somewhat acceptable rope bridge long enough to cross the gap of their houses, it was safe to say that neither Burt Hummel or the Andersons knew anything about it.

It was a very short gap, only about six or seven metres. The dark haired boy climbed out of his window, balancing on the thick tree branch outside his house, closing the gap between them further, and tossed the rope to Kurt who grabbed it easily and tied it to a hook set up for this exact situation.

Blaine then crawled over the short distance and was helped into Kurt's bedroom. Immediately he wrapped his friend into a hug, ignoring the backpack slung over one of his shoulders. "Don't cry Kurtie," he said softly, rubbing Kurt's back in soothing circles. "I'm sure your mom wouldn't want to see you so sad."

The boys moved over to the bed and sat huddled together while Kurt cried into his shoulder. Blaine sat patiently, his arms encircling his waist. Kurt shook, shivering from the cold air blowing in from the still open window and the grief he felt. His mom was his world and now she was gone. "Don't leave me," he squeaked, he couldn't handle loosing Blaine too.

"I'm not going to leave you Kurtie. You're my best friend." The eight year old wiped away some of the tears falling from the other boy's eyes and pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream and two spoons from his back pack, Kurt's favourite. Kurt looked at him quizzically, Blaine shrugged and smiled, stating simply. "Ice cream always makes me feel better when I'm sad, and I saw Taylor eating it after she and Max got into a fight and she was crying."

Taylor was Blaine's older sister who was already in her junior year high school, and Kurt's adoptive older sister. She loved the small boy as much as she loved Blaine, if not a little more much to Blaine's detest.

Sticking one of the two spoons into the ice cream he offered it to Kurt who mildly nodded and allowed the boy to feed him. Admittedly, it did make him feel slightly better. "Thank you," he mumbled mouth full.

Blaine grinned and dug his own spoon into the tub enthusiastically. "S'okay Kurtie. I don't want to see you sad anymore, 'cause that makes me sad." He straightened his Toy Story pyjama's top and looked up at the other boy then to the almost empty ice cream tub. "I miss your mom too, she made totally awesome cookies."

Kurt cracked a smile and giggled a little. It felt wrong to do so for Kurt, but Blaine didn't mind. He liked seeing Kurt smile, it made his heart flutter. That night they feel asleep tangled together with an empty container of vanilla ice cream and two spoons between them and a rope bridge slung between the two houses connecting them together. It was the first full night's sleep Kurt had had since his mother had died.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Blaine." Kurt called impatiently, drumming his fingers on the wall he was lent upon. "We don't have all day." Blaine was in his bedroom, digging through piles of clothing.<p>

"I'm coming; I think I found it... Aha!" He cried, jumping up with glee. In his hand he clutched a replica Gryffindor scarf Kurt had given to him for his fourteenth birthday, it was his favourite. In the two years he had had it, it had been worn everywhere and Blaine had even gone through a phase where he had refused to take it off. Eventually he had parted with the cherished item when he was rushed to the emergency room for heat stroke. "We're going to the park Kurt; it's not that big of a deal." He sighed.

Kurt huffed and dragged him the cuff of his shirt out the door, stalking off down the foot path towards the park. Like a faithful puppy, Blaine followed eagerly. "You ready?" he asked with a charismatic smile.

"Let's go," Kurt agreed with a nod of his head.

They had been best friends for the last twelve years, they had always been touchy feely with each other but recently they had begun to dance around one another. It was an awkward game of who wanted to make the first move, since both had decided that they had romantic feelings for the other but didn't want to ruin their friendship.

The park was the same as it had been when they were four and first met, the same as it had been when they were nine and Kurt had almost drowned in the lake and the same as it had been when they were twelve and admitted that they both liked boys. It had grown to become something symbolic for the two sixteen year olds.

They strolled along the paths for a while, idly chatting about football and cheerios, Blaine being on the football team and Kurt being a cheerleader, upcoming numbers in glee and anything that came to mind. Stopping once to play on the old swing, kicking up the gravel beneath it with their long legs.

It was a good day. Blaine stopped and grinned, turning to face Kurt, tugging on his arm. "Look, over there," he exclaimed pointing into the distance.

Covering his eyes to avoid the glare of the sun Kurt smiled, there was the ice cream stand with the very same kindly man from when they were seven parked on top of a small hill. "Do you want some ice cream Blaine?" He asked with a cocked brow.

"When have I ever turned you down?" Blaine asked.

"Well there was the time..." Kurt started, counting on his fingers wistfully, a mischievous glint in his blue green eyes.

A hand covered his mouth as Blaine glared at the boy. "I was talking about the ice cream Kurt, but I guess I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"You think?" Kurt laughed, leading the pouting boy to the stand. Handing over the money for an ice cream cone.

"What will it be boys?" The man asked, shaking his head in amusement. His scoop at the ready. He had watched these boys grow up into two fine young men; however, they never changed their ice cream order.

"Chocolate please," Kurt answered automatically, gripping Blaine's hand lightly.

He took the cone offered before passing it to a pleased Blaine. "See you next time Murray," Kurt called over his shoulder as they turned to leave.

"It's a pleasure as always boys." He called back cheerily, attention drawn away by a small girl with pigtails.

"Come on Kurtie, let's go sit down," Blaine said tugging the taller boy's hand to their tree. Long ago they had carved their names into its side, forever a reminder that this was their tree. "Do you want some?" he asked as they slid to the ground.

Declining graciously, Kurt laughed as some of the chocolate ice cream had found its way onto the side of his friend's face. Raising a hand he wiped it away, gently running his finger over Blaine's soft lips. Freezing instantly when he realised what he had done.

The other boy's grip on the ice cream cone loosened and he snapped around to look at Kurt, their eyes meeting in an embrace. It felt like hours had passed when Kurt looked away, his eyes down cast. "Uh..." he muttered quickly, fumbling for words.

However, before he had a chance to continue lips crashed against his own, Blaine's hand snaking up around the back of his head, drawing him closer. The kiss didn't last long, but it was perfect. Everything either of them had thought it would be like. The ice cream was forgotten, tossed to the ground as the boys grinned at each other. "I've been waiting forever to do that," Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"Me too," Kurt replied pulling the other boy by the scarf in for another kiss. This one had more passion, no tentativeness like the first one, it lasted longer and made Kurt's heart beat wildly. "You taste like... Chocolate." Blaine grinned, wrapping an arm around his best friend's waist.

"Does this mean we're together, as in boyfriends?" he asked, looking up at the brunette.

Kurt smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "If it means I can keep kissing you I'll be whatever you want me to be." Their lips crashed once more and Kurt had to thank the powers of the a simple ice cream cone.


	2. The Rope Bridge

**I've decided to turn this into a multi chapter story of one shots from this verse. It's been a really long time since I posted this, but the idea's never really left my head. I'm going to try and get a few posted over the week.**

**I really hope you enjoy this. I'm not the best at angst, so this will mostly be fluff, I'm sure that won't upset too many people. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Oh, I do not own Glee, otherwise there would be a lot of shirtless boys.**

* * *

><p>The summer sun shone down on the connecting backyards as two young boys zipped through a hole in the fence, chasing each other and giggling happily. They were still at the age that nothing had disturbed their innocence. They could play together, watch Disney films, have tea parties and hold hands without feeling isolated.<p>

From the kitchen window a mother and curly haired teenager watched with fond expressions on their faces, as they saw the two seven year olds dive behind a tree, Blaine attempting to climb the lower branches before falling as Kurt laughed at his best friend.

The smaller of the two, Blaine had a black eye patch coving his right eye and was wielding a wooden sword; whereas Kurt was dressed much more carefully, or as carefully as a seven year old could, he had a black and white striped shirt and a red bandana covering his head. They were pretending to be pirates, searching for the treasure just as they were called in for lunch

Fifteen minutes, and mountains of sticky jam fingerprints later, the boys were back to playing in the yard,

It was suddenly when Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt. "We need a bridge to climb over, just like they do in the movies."

Kurt nodded his friend and smiled. "The wooden ones like a plank!"

"With a cliff, so we'll have to be careful getting to the other side. 'Cause that's always were they treasure is, over the bridge."

Mrs Anderson opened the window, listening to the boys discuss their plans, shaking a wooden spoon at them. She was trying out a new recipe to offer for her catering business. "Boy, don't do anything dangerous now, you hear?"

"Yes Mom!" The veritable twin angels, sporting cheshire grins, chorused. Their families extended to each other, so Kurt called Claire Anderson, Mom, just as Blaine called Elizabeth Hummel the same.

They waited, until Claire was out of ear shot before scouring their backyards for the tools they would need to make the best rope bridge the world had ever seen! Ropes... Wood... and maybe one of Burt's hammers, they weren't supposed to be using unsupervised.

"What's going on out there?" came a curious reply making both Kurt and Blaine freeze, hiding the offending items behind their backs. Taylor Anderson, Blaine's fifteen year old sister asked, raising an eyebrow at the boys. Her face showed nothing but curiosity and a similar smile that Blaine had when he laughed.

"N...Nothing," Kurt stammered, gulping nervously.

Taylor laughed at their horror stricken faces and walked slowly across the grass. "Oh really? Can I see what's behind your backs then?"

"We don't have anything!" Blaine cried.

"Mhmm, I thought you two were going to make a bridge."

"We were?" They asked, Blaine cocked his head to the side and gave a small smile.

"Well, then let's get started!" Taylor said, toppling over backwards to lie in the grass as she was tackled to the ground by the seven year olds. "Just don't let mom see you, okay?"

"Okay!" Blaine said, dragging the long planks of wood behind their tree. "What are we meant to do Tay?"

"Well, we have to attach the wood to the rope..." The girl said patiently.

As the afternoon wore on the bridge began to take shape, with the planks of wood, carefully attached so the two boys could easily crawl across them without falling. It was sturdy and all three were proud of their work as they celebrated over glasses of lemonade.

Taylor was grinning like made because she got to help her two favourite brothers, considering that soon she would be moving out and going to college. She would miss these everyday things. The boys, however, were smiling because the bridge was long enough to reach between their bedroom windows, opening up a new world of possibilities for them.

* * *

><p>As the years went by and the boys grew up, high school came and went. Kurt and Blaine still have their rope bridge that they used to climb across. It's rolled away in one of the closets in their shared New York apartment. No longer needed, but one of the many reminded that they were and always were going to be best friends.<p>

Sometimes, they still got it out, mostly when Taylor came to visit and tied it between two trees in Central Park. Then for hours the trio would sit, talk and swing on it. The rope has been replaced several times and some of the wood has snapped but it was their special bridge.


	3. Lunch Breaks and Freshmen

**Two chapters in one day, I'm really inspired... and procrastinating from doing my homework. This one wasn't really mentioned on the main story, the ice cream cone, but it's my head!cannon for Kurt and Blaine at McKinely.**

**I think this came to me mostly after I saw a lot of the nerd!Blaine and Cheerio!Kurt on tumblr, but I always would have liked Blaine to join the football team. This takes place during their senior year, they are both seniors (I know in cannon Blaine's younger, but here they are the same age). Kurt and Blaine are part of the popular crowd, and aren't bullied much but they will always have time for their glee friends. **

**They have been together for two years and have been best friends for fourteen years.**

* * *

><p>The locker room was filled with sweaty teenage boys, jostling each other, teasing a shorter, curly haired boy who was glaring at them with narrowed hazel eyes. It wasn't meant to be taken seriously, his glare; actually it was a very common occurrence to find this happening in the locker room after football practise.<p>

As Blaine changed into his letterman jacket and normal school clothes complete with bowtie, he ignored the comment Karofsky made about him being whipped by his boyfriend. Rolling his eyes Blaine scoffed, "You're just jealous that that hook up you had last week didn't work out Dave. Don't forget glee today, Finn."

Being the first ready, he exited the locker room, missing the tall boy's sheepish look to say that he had in fact forgotten about glee this afternoon.

Blaine found Kurt, leaning against their lockers, which happened to be placed side by side, flicking through a French assignment he was going to turn in. Blaine gave the elfin boy a kiss on the cheek and ignored new freshman's look of disgust.

Most of the school, having grown up with them, was accustomed to the pair. They were a little freaked out during middle school, but slowly came to accept the boys, with many of them considering them to be friends. At school people went so far that considering them a single person was completely normal. Students did it and the teachers did it, it didn't even matter that their names were nowhere near each other.

"Hello there, Mr Class president, co-captain of the cheerios, how were your classes?" Blaine gave Kurt a quizzical look, smiling charmingly.

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Boring, I swear, the English classes are getting more and more pathetic. I mean, I think I saw Harrison actually chewing on his copy of Hamlet. Who does that?"

Blaine slung an arm around Kurt's shoulder, chuckling at the boy's face, steering him away from the hallway and into the crowded cafeteria. They were the ideal high school clique. The jock footballer and the cheerleader. When they entered high school, not in a million years would they have believed that this would be what they would become. They figured that over the summer between middle school and freshman year many teenagers would realise what it really meant to be gay and put them through the worst few years of their lives... that never happened.

With trays in hand they made their way to the jock/cheerio table, Blaine pulling out Kurt's chair to wolf whistles from their fellow seniors. Lapsing into friendly conversation with Finn, Puck Azimio, Karofsky and several other jocks about an upcoming gaming afternoon hosted at the Hudson-Hummel household. Finn was trying to remember everything he needed to get, as Kurt gently used in human patience to help him.

Without tearing his gaze from his step brother, Kurt swatted away Blaine's hand, unfazed; the boy was trying to steal fries off of his plate, having devoured his own in record timing. Blaine, Kurt decided, was some kind of human garbage disposal. He slumped back against his chair with a pout, picking up a sandwich.

As lunch progressed everything seemed to be going as normal. Blaine was telling Kurt that Taylor and her new fiancée, Ethan, were coming to visit for the weekend, in between kisses and playful gagging noises from their friends. The newest freshman, who were talented enough to make in onto various sporting teams, found seats amongst the older students.

One, a sour faced red head on the hockey team, snorted when he saw the pair, who were basically sitting in each other's laps. "Who let the fags onto the table?" He said, as other freshmen nodded in agreement. Disgusted by the display at homosexuality. "They could be spreading their disease."

Puck was the first out of his seat, towering over the new meat, literally snarling. He had the majority of the football team and many of the cheerleaders lead by the unholy trinity themselves. "Look here, ya little punks. We don't want to hear you talkin' smack about our home boys over there, you hear me?"

The entire cafeteria was quiet as they looked on in awe as the football team protected one of the two gay couple in the school, Brittney and Santana being the other. Many of the freshmen were shaking, slinking away and terrified. The one who made the comments gaze flicked between the boys in front of him and the couple, staring back at him with frowns on their faces. "So, they got to you too, it's a shame when the most popular people in the school turn out to be a bunch of queers."

There was a collective gasp as Puck lifted the kid up, nodded to his football teammates and hauled him out of the cafeteria. Kurt's common lectures about violence spared the kid from a beat down, but maybe they would have to put him in the dumpster to think.

Blaine turned to Kurt, "Are you okay?"

The boy nodded and smiled, "It's always going to happen. We can't fool ourselves into thinking it won't. The only reason it's okay here is because they grew up around us. This generation, here at McKinley was a fluke, we all know that."

"They should learn. This wasn't a choice."

"I know, I know. But when we get to New York we'll have the rest of our lives to feel more accepted."

The pair, affectionately known as Klaine by their peers, stood, slightly flushed and left the cafeteria. Nobody followed them. Santana, however, was held back from doing so by Brittney.

They entered the choir room, holding hands and sitting at the piano bench, Blaine kissing Kurt's jaw line. "Play for me," he whispered in Kurt's ear. "I know they got to you out there, you may not show it to the others but I can see right through you, remember. It will make you feel better, lose yourself in music because that's the next best thing and I don't have any ice cream with me." A pause. "_I finally found you / my missing puzzle piece / I'm complete._" He sang softly in his smooth tenor. "Never forget that."

Kurt's head snapped around so quickly and captured Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss, cupping the side of his face with a hand. "I love you, so much..." He breathed heavily.

Blaine grinned and pointed the boy back to the piano, watching as he first smoothed down the hem of his Cheerio uniform and prepping his fingers, before a familiar melody filled the air. And he began to play...

"_Yeah, I'll..."_


End file.
